


Donnie Gets His Fix

by Shawnie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnie/pseuds/Shawnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello visits an upset April and winds up having the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donnie Gets His Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Donnie’s ear caught the sound of his shell cell chirping. He rolled himself out from under his latest project: a battle-ready muscle car. Wiping his hands of motor oil on an old towel, he headed towards the work bench. He looked up at the old yellow alarm clock he had found in the junkyard and furrowed his brow. _It’s nearly 2 AM. Who could be calling this late?_

He grabbed the phone off the bench and checked the screen: 

**Incoming Call: April**

Alarmed, he flipped the shell cell open, “April?! Is everything okay?” He heard a quiet sniffle on the other end of the line.

“D-Donnie? Hey. Sorry I am calling so late, I just,” she paused and he heard her blow her nose. “I got into a fight with Casey.”

Donnie sighed; he hated hearing April so upset. It seemed that she and Casey were getting into arguments every week. They had started living together nearly 4 months ago, and while April was trying to build her own business, Casey wasn’t contributing to living expenses at all. He was spending all night out playing vigilante and sleeping in all morning. “What can I do?” he asked her softly.

“I just wanted to talk to someone about it. You know me better than anyone.”

“I’ll come over,” Donnie said matter-of-factly.

“What? Oh no, that’s okay, Donnie. It’s late and I know you were probably working on something important.”

“Well, **you** are important to me also,” Donnie bit his lip. He hoped that didn’t come across too strong. The other line was silent for a few moments.

“Thanks, Donnie. It means a lot to me. I’ll get some coffee ready; see you soon.”

He snapped the phone shut and raced to the bathroom. He took a quick shower using the fragrant shower gel that Raphael liked to use; it had a musky, manly scent. Slipping out of the lair quietly, he walked the sewer tunnels until he reached the vehicle garage. He hopped on one of the shell cycles and sped off into the night.

.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
.

He knocked twice at the door and stepped back. He felt his stomach flutter a bit; he always got this way around April. _It is foolish to feel like this_ , he silently scolded himself. April wasn’t single, and more importantly, she would never be attracted to a giant mutant turtle. But he couldn’t help the feelings he had for her. They were so alike. And she was intelligent and beautiful and the way she tucks her hair behind her tiny, cute ear…

The door swung open and a miserable looking April appeared on the other side. Her gorgeous, red hair was up in a high ponytail with a few stray pieces framing her face. She still had her makeup on from the day, but she was wearing a pair of skimpy, gray cotton shorts and a white tank top.

Donnie’s eyes roamed over April’s long, creamy legs before he quickly looked away, blushing slightly. She ran up to him and slid her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. “Donnie, thanks for coming over.” She pulled back to look up at him, her blue eyes shining brightly, “What would I do without you?”

Donnie gently rubbed his hand up and down April’s back in a comforting way. He cleared his throat and chuckled, “No problem, April. I am happy to help.”

She took his hand and led him over to the couch. With a loud huff, she plopped herself down and sunk into the cushion. “Oh, let me get the coffee,” she started to get back up but Donnie put a hand on her shoulder.

“You just sit and relax. I’ll get it.” He walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs from the cabinet. He had been at April’s enough that he knew where she kept everything. “Two sugars and a dash of creamer, right?” He called out to her.

“Y-yes, how did you know that?” she answered back, surprised.

Donnie smiled to himself. “I am just observant, that’s all.” He walked back to the couch, a black mug in each hand. He reached out to give her one and settled onto the couch himself. “So, talk to me.”

April told him all about her frustration with Casey and how he wasn’t contributing at all. “I mean, he has really bad credit, so I had to put the apartment in my name. The credit cards, utilities; they are all in my name. Ultimately, I am the one responsible for getting the bills paid.” She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Donnie watched her full, pouty lips gently suction the top of the mug and he couldn’t help but be turned on by it. Everything she did was sexy to him.

“Maybe he just needs to find his thing. Maybe he can go to school or –“ he stopped when he saw April’s expression.

“Casey can’t go to school, Donnie. Can you imagine him preparing a thesis for class? I just think that maybe it’s not going to work out for us,” she started sniffling as a few tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes.

“He just needs some time. He won’t want to be a vigilante forever; he has you to take care of. I am sure it will all work out, April.” He reached out and squeezed her arm, encouragingly.

She slid over next to him on the couch and threw her arms around his neck. “Thanks for being such a good friend,” she said, pulling back to look up into his chocolate brown eyes.

The way she was staring up at him stirred something inside. “April,” he whispered softly. He took his large, green thumb and ran it down her tear-stained cheek. She began moving her head slowly in closer to his and Donnie felt his breath catch. He was frozen; he didn’t know how to respond as her eyes closed and she brushed her lips against his. An alarm went off in his head and he abruptly pulled back from her. “April, I-we can’t. What about Casey?” His wary eyes gazed into her determined blue.

“Donnie, how many times am I going to keep doing this to myself? I don’t want Casey. He had his chance and he screwed it up.” She pulled herself up onto his lap and Donnie’s eyes grew wide under his purple mask. “Donnie, I need YOU.” She brought her lips to his again and he couldn’t fight it; he wanted her too badly. He returned the kiss, slowly bringing a strong, calloused hand to the back of her head, running his thick fingers through her ponytail. She pulled back from the kiss, “We are perfect together. We just make sense.” Her hooded eyes sent a shiver through Donnie’s body as she reached up and pulled the tie from her hair, releasing a wave of locks over her shoulders. She adjusted her legs so that each one was on either side of his shell, straddling him.

He felt the animal instinct kick in and he grabbed her legs to hold them in place, an entire hand easily wrapping around a thigh. With April pinned on top of him, he let out a low growl and flicked his tongue up her neck, eliciting a loud moan from April. This sweet sound only fueled the fire growing within and he began sliding his three-fingered hand under the front of her tank top, pulling the fabric up as his fingers traveled higher. He watched her face intently as he lifted her shirt, revealing a lacy, baby blue bra underneath. She gasped as he brought his head into her soft chest, pulling the bra down with his teeth. Her nipples bounced out of the undergarment and she groaned, putting both hands on his head, encouraging him to touch her. Without hesitation, Donnie began licking at her breasts, occasionally grazing his teeth across her nipples. Her body yielded to him as she panted and whimpered under his attention. The sudden increased scent of her arousal sent Donnie over the edge and he began working even faster with his soft, wide tongue. She called out his name and brought a hand down to her shorts, slowly pulling them down her body. Donnie stopped when he saw what she was trying to do.

“April, if you take those off, I won’t be able to stop myself,” he growled out the warning to her. This was her final chance to put a halt to what they were doing. He released his hands from her thighs, allowing her to remove herself if she chose to do so.

Was this wrong? Maybe. But to Donnie, it felt so right.

April giggled as she stood up off Donnie’s lap and turned around so her back was to him. She slyly looked over her shoulder and began slipping the shorts down her legs at a painstakingly slow pace. Donnie was panting so hard, he nearly gasped for air. She winked at him and with a slight twist, the shorts fell down to her ankles revealing a matching lacy, baby blue thong. Donatello was practically salivating as she slowly bent forward, hooking a thumb into one side of the thong; pulling it lower as she went. Donnie relaxed his muscles and his long, thick cock slid out of his shell as a loud churr ripped from his throat.

April’s eyes widened when she saw the size of him and nearly jumped back onto his lap. She kissed him deeply while he guided himself into her wet entrance. She gasped as his head penetrated her, reveling in the feeling of her pussy being stretched. She stiffened slightly as he slid himself in further, prompting him to rub her clit in gentle circles while his other hand brushed over her nipples. She threw her head back at the sensation and slid herself the rest of the way down. Donnie’s churring deepened and he grabbed the back of April’s head, passionately kissing the woman he loved.

He rocked her back and forth to get her used to his wide girth and she whimpered, “Yes, please Donnie. Don’t stop.” He kept the motion going for a few minutes, eyes on her face the entire time. He savored the fact that he was the cause of her intense pleasure. She lifted herself up the length of his cock, bracing her arms on the top of the couch behind Donnie’s head. Slowly, she slid up and down easing herself gently onto him. Donnie gripped her waist, sliding his hands across her soft, silky skin. He barely contained the urge to just ram himself into her. She leaned forward while riding him and whispered in his ear, “Take me to bed, Donnie.”

He moved his hands from her waist down to her ass and stood up, still inside of her. April wrapped her legs around his shell and nestled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. “Mmmm, Donnie, you smell so good.” He walked them into her bedroom and gently laid on her the bed. He pulled out of her with a slick sound and she repositioned herself in the middle of the bed. Sitting up on her elbows, with her knees bent, she gave Donnie a wonderful view of her soaked pussy. He couldn’t ignore the predatorial instinct as he walked around the bed in a semi-circle, back and forth, stalking her. This was his ultimate fantasy and he was going to do it his way. He slowly climbed onto the edge of the bed with a dangerous look in his eyes.

He crawled across the bed, hovering over her body. She brought her arms up to his neck and hooked her feet around his thighs, urging him inside of her. He nuzzled his beak into her neck, moving to rub his cheeks back and forth on her skin. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to mark April this way with his scent; his brothers would be able to pick up on it. But he had passed the point of suppressing his animalistic impulses. It just felt like the right thing to do. 

She was **HIS**.

Without warning he rammed himself inside of her. She cried out from the combination of pain and pleasure and whimpered as he thrust in and out of her, completely uninhibited. After a few moments, she felt herself getting used to his size and the pain quickly disappeared. Donnie held himself up on his arms, his muscles rippling as he moved inside of her. He looked down at her; her beautiful body was responding to his every touch, her face was in an expression he had never seen before: sexual bliss.

“Yesss, Donnie! That feels so good!” Her cries only spurred him on; pressing his throbbing dick into her harder and faster. He felt himself climb and he slowed the pace. He was going to make this last all night. He changed up the motions; a deep, hard thrust followed by a slow, shallow one. He moved one of her legs up to his shoulder, giving him better access to her clit. He quickly flicked his finger back and forth, barely touching it, prompting a soft wail from April. She threw her head back, digging her fingers into the sheets. It took no time at all for Donnie to figure out how her body worked. When he sensed she was close to climaxing, he withdrew all stimulation from the lower half of her body and brought his attentions back to her breasts and her lips.

“Donnie, please!” April panted. After nearly three hours of making love to Donnie, she desperately needed to orgasm. 

He thrust himself inside of her and lowered his head into her hair. As he ground himself against her, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I love you, April. I would do anything for you.” He felt her walls spasm around him and it sent him spinning out of control. He closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over as he came inside of her, his arms trembling.

Panting, they both came back down from their high and Donnie pulled out of April, kissing her face gently. He rolled himself off of her and dropped down onto the bed next to her. He pulled her body in towards him and rubbed his cheeks against her face to mark her once more. She sighed contentedly and pulled the covers around the both of them. She opened her drowsy, blue eyes and looked up into his as she brushed her fingers across his face. “I love you too, Donatello.”

Donnie brought an arm up under his head and April nestled herself onto it, quickly nodding off. Donnie was too elated to sleep; he had just made love to the woman of his dreams. He watched her sleep; admiring her angelic face. He didn’t want to think about what would happen tomorrow. Would April tell Casey? Would she break it off with Casey completely and be with Donnie?

For now, he was just going to enjoy the moment.


End file.
